


Modern ToS AU

by MarxyM3M3L0RD



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: I'll come up with a better title some day, M/M, and I wanted to spare you guys from that, btw i have writerblocks a lot so this project may stop a lot, first time I post anything on here, hope u enjoy this flummery, more relationships will be added later, names of characters having been added bc, so many characters - Freeform, that would be too much in the character section, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarxyM3M3L0RD/pseuds/MarxyM3M3L0RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter is a pretty normal kid, or so you'd think - but he has more problems than you expect. A normal day quickly gets out of hand, the next day the fact of a witch having joined the town and turning everything upside down comes to daylight. Tales thought long dead have been resurfaced and an alliance between the weirdest people is formed to find the witch and repair all the chaos created by said witch. Will they be able to turn the tables and find the source of their problems before more come into the town of Salem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

Dexter sat on a bench, face almost entirely hidden in his sweater and knees almost up to his face, as if he were trying to hide. He shyly watched people pass by, his stare following them for a bit before switching to the next person. He seemed pretty quiet and reserved, although you could notice some slight shaky movements. Whenever people looked at him, he'd look away again, trying not to be noticed.

As people moved past him, his hands moved out of his sleeves and picked up a phone, seeming to be texting someone with it. He slid it back into his pocket, sighing. He continued watching for a while, beginning to count passbyers after a while. Dexter sighed once more, pulling out his phone again and tapping something on it. When he put it away and lookeed up again, he saw a figure standing in front of him.

He recognized said figure as his doctor and teacher, Vernon. Dexter got up, brushing himself off slightly, before grabbing Vernon's hand. "I was already wondering where you were when I couldn't find you at home,” he murmured, leading Dexter towards a house. Said house was almost like a school – Dexter was taught things there by Vernon, together with some other kids and teens.

Salem has become a pretty quiet town that not many people have talked about since the past ages of witch hunting and such. Dexter walked into the building with Vernon, who let go of his hand. “I need to go get some things, do you mind going to the other kids for now?” Vernon asked. Dexter shook his head. “I don't mind,” he murmured quietly, before walking away as Vernon started walking away. Vernon was almost the only teacher in this town – and most of the 'real' schools were too far away to go to.

Dexter walked forward towards the lockers. The 'school' of Salem was a special building that nobody lived in, so it was rebuilt into a school for the kids in Salem so they didnt have to be homeschooled. Dexter was among the youngest of the kids here, although he was already almost 16 years old himself. The oldest of the kids still in school were Monty and Louis – they were both 18 years old. They were still in school at the moment to do their last assignments but they'd soon be out of school. Dexter still had 2 years to go till then.

He blinked, stopping in front of his locker and getting out the books he needed for today. Usually Dexter came to school on his own, but sometimes he'd forget about how late it is or he'd just be too anxious to go out on the street. After closing his locker, he sighed somewhat, hearing a bell. It signaled that school will start in a few minutes. Dexter was about to go to the room he was in, before feeling a hand on his back.

“Hey Dexter,” murmured a voice that he immediately recognized. “Hello, Buggy..” Dexter muttered, avoiding any eye contact. Dexter was generally already really shy, and social anxiety didn't really help with that. Buggy was one of his classmates, one who was always kind and friendly, but somehow didn't have any friends. Maybe it was because he was a bit weird himself – sometimes he would just zone out completely, or he'd start crying and talking about something Dexter didn't quite understand. Buggy seemed to try and become friends with Dexter, but Dexter himself was so unsure about anything and everything that he didn't think anyone would really be around him out of any other reason than pity. Dexter was so reserved and was known for not being able to keep up any kind of friendship unless the other half interacted with him first.

“Come on, lets go to the class room, yeah?” Buggy murmured, grabbing Dexter's hand and dragging him along. Dexter's eyes widened as he felt his hand being touched, looking away and following Buggy quietly. Buggy knew that this was pretty normal, so he wasnt bothered by it. Soon they reached the class room. Buggy and Dexter both took their spots in the class, waiting for Vernon, their teacher, to come.

They weren't a lot of students, actually – there were around 10 of them currently; Monty, Louis, Colin, Dylan, Kevin, Eric, Blacky, Milan, Buggy and Dexter.

Monty and Louis were the oldest here, and they were soon leaving school.

Colin and Dylan were cousins. Colin was usually a very quiet and reserved guy, barely talked to anyone and just kept most things to himself. Colin was about 16 years old, a bit older than Dexter. Dylan was his older cousin – about one year older. Dylan had been going to this school to first keep an eye on his younger cousin who seemed to be quite ill mentally, and has also been sent here on a reform himself after he beat up someone until they almost died. The reason for that was understandable though; the person made fun of Colin, calling him names and such. Dylan says he doesn't regret it, either.

Kevin and Eric are the older brothers of Blacky. They are around 17 years old. Blacky is around 16 years old – about the same age as Colin. Blacky is also pretty quiet, but he's definitely more excitable than most others of them. Kevin and Eric get into fights over small things quite a lot, but they make up rather quickly again.

Milan seems to follow Louis's footsteps in being a quiet and observant person. He's around 17 years old. He's a very good information-gatherer, so if anyone ever needs any infos, he's the person to go to.

All in all, this class was quite the mix of weirdness. Everyone was chatting until Vernon got inside. Dexter and the rest of the class greeted their teacher. Today, they were going to be talking about morals and such. The next subject was chemistry, after that came two lessons of maths and then the school day ended with two lessons of cooking. Dexter was looking forward to cooking, as he enjoyed it the most. He sighed slightly. Today was going to be a long day.

\- - - - -

Dexter had been incredibly bored during maths, to the point where he began scribbling on the side of his notes. Vernon didn't judge him for it – he found maths pretty boring himself, but certain things just have to be taught.

When the school bell chimed, almost everyone jumped up and almost ran outside. The only ones left in the room were Colin, Kevin, Buggy and Dexter.

Colin was sitting at his table, playing around with a pencil. He seemed kind of absent until Kevin walked up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He muttered something to Colin that Dexter couldn't quite understand, before Colin nodded, getting up and walking outside with Kevin.

Dexter was still sitting around, not really wanting to get up. Buggy slowly got up, somewhat poking Dexter in the side, who noticed and looked up at Buggy, who gave him a warm smile, holding out his hand for Dexter to take. The latter was a bit reluctant at first, reaching out for his hand and getting up as well. Vernon seemed very pleased with how carefully Buggy was treating Dexter as the two walked outside of the room, hand in hand.

They walked outside onto the schoolyard. Buggy looked for a place where the two of them could sit down. As soon as said place was found, both sat down. Dexter laid down his head on the table, sighing somewhat, before blinking and looking up as he heard something growl. Within a few seconds, he realized it was his stomach growling. He doesn't usually eat a lot, so getting hungry randomly was something he was used to.

He looked around, noticing he forgot to take his lunch with him. He tried to keep the fact that he was hungry a secret for a bit, but Buggy easily noticed that Dexter was hungry. “Hey, Dexter?” he murmured, to which Dexter looked up. “Y-Yeah?” the latter stuttered slightly, looking at Buggy.

Buggy split his sandwich in two, offering one half to Dexter. “I just can't see you sitting there and starving,” Buggy giggled sightly as Dexter took the half. This was the first time Buggy ever saw Dexter smile. At first it was just a faint one, but it soon became a wide smile. “Thank you!” he said, giggling as well.

Buggy knew in that moment that he had managed something barely anyone did – he reached out to Dexter and got past his facade of silence. They continued talking for quite a while, until the break ended in fact. Dexter felt this to be the beginning of a wonderful friendship.


	2. Five months later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff with the ships of this story (that I will sail away with bc yes)
> 
> Warning!! There's some implied stuff in this chapter hhhh

It has been quite a while now. Dexter and Buggy became very close friends, going to school together and having fun together became a daily routine by now. Buggy helped Dexter cope a lot.

Dexter was excited for today – he was going to be moving in with Buggy today.

A few days ago, Dexter had remembered something horrible from the past and was completely traumatized by it once more. He wasn't willing to talk about it to anyone but Buggy. After Vernon had gotten Buggy into the room, Dexter had finally been willing to talk. He described in vivid details how his parents were murdered by a hitman. They didn't act like a hitman, even. Dexter said that his father was shot through the head multiple times, while his mother was beheaded with an axe, guts spilling and blood soaking the entire place. Dexter had been hiding under the bed and was luckily not found due to the darkness until the next day. After this incident ruined most of his life, he was brought to Salem, where he was going to get the chance and rebuild his life. Despite being traumatized forever by this, Dexter seemed to be coping much better as of late. Dexter didn't continue talking for a bit afterwards, but he began feeling better the longer he was in the presence of Buggy. After a while, he was doing much better and seemed to be doing fine again. Seeing this, Vernon asked if Dexter and Buggy could move in together, as Dexter seemed to be doing much better around Buggy. They both said yes to this.

Dexter was super excited to be with his best friend. He wasn't even sure if it was only friendship at this point – but he didn't know if Buggy felt the same about it either. Either way, he was too shy to ask about it anyways. Dexter had packed the most important things in a box, asking Dimitri, the transporter, to help him move the stuff around. Dimitri had also helped him get the stuff into town at first. Dexter looked back at his old home once more, before moving towards Buggy's house with Dimitri.

After finally arriving and unboxing his stuff with Buggy, Dexter asked Buggy what they were going to be doing. Today was a Sunday, so there was no school today. “Do you like games?” Buggy asked. Dexter blinked. “What kind of games do you mean?” he asked, confused. “Video games.” Buggy replied. Dexter's blue eyes lightened up. “I love them!” he murmured, smiling widely. Buggy smiled back at him. “Me too! Do you want to try a new game with me?” Buggy asked. “Sure! What kind of game is it?” Dexter replied. “I'm not sure what genre exactly, but it's name is 'Flower'.” Buggy explained.

The two had been sitting around, playing Flower together. Just as they finished the game, Dexter noticed Buggy starting to tear up. “I-Is something wrong?” he asked, blinking and frowning slightly. “N-No. This game just makes me kind of emotional I guess.” Buggy replied, trying not to cry. “I'm a person that loves nature and seeing a game like this where it shows how much the big cities out there destroy it – I'm just glad I moved away from there.” Dexter snuggled up against Buggy, smiling somewhat. “It's okay, I can understand that,” he murmured. Buggy wiped the ears that threatened to fall away. His look lightened up. “You wanna play another game?” he asked. Dexter nodded.

Meanwhile, Colin had been sitting around with Kevin, both sitting together in silence. They were at Colin and Dylan's home. Dylan had been out with Milan, visiting his parents over the weekend. Dylan had asked Kevin to look after Colin for him. Kevin had agreed, simply out of the fact that he really liked Colin, although he didn't want to admit it. “Kevin?” “Yeah?” Why did Milan go along with Dylan?” “I don't know..” Kevin shrugged. “Do you want to do something?” Colin asked. “Like what?” “I don't know, play games?” Kevin blinked as he felt his phone vibrate. He took it out, before smiling somewhat. “Actually, would you instead want to walk the dog with me? Eric and Blacky both don't have any time to do so.” Kevin murmured. “Sure!” Collin smiled.

Allen sighed, sitting on a couch with Blacky, arm wrapped around the smaller. Blacky hadn't been feeling too well lately, had flashbacks of the past. “I love you,” Aleen murmured to the other. “..love you too,” the other replied, snapped back to reality. The only other noises outside were the sound of people walking. Allen gave Blacky a kiss on the forehead. Blacky smiled, leaning into Allen's hug. “Love you soooo much,” Blacky murmured, moving his arms around to attempt to show how much he loved Allen. “Love you much more,” Allen giggled. “Love you the most!” Blacky replied.

Milan smiled over at Dylan. “So, how did you two meet again?” “We're in the same class, mom,” Dylan explained, looking at his mother. “Oh, I see.”

“Do you mind if we go into my room?” Dylan whispered over to Milan, who shook his head to signal that he had nothing against it. “Mom, we're going into my room!” Dylan smiled, getting up. “Alright, have fun, you two. I'll be back soon, I just need to go shopping for some things.” “Alright, see you mom!” Dylan led Milan into his room, smiling. They locked the door from the inside. Milan laid down on the bed, smiling at Dylan, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “You sure you want to do this?” “Yes.”

…

Colin smiled, almost falling asleep on Kevin. “I love you,” Colin murmured in his half sleep. Kevin's face lit up, smiling. “I-I love you, too,” he murmured back. Colin soon fell asleep.

Buggy and Dexter had fallen asleep on one another. Dexter's hand was holding onto Buggy's head, Buggy's legs wrapped around Dexter, as were his hands. Dexter muttered something like “Love you,” in his sleep. The TV was still on, although it was already dark outside. The screen showed the pause screen of “LittleBigPlanet”. Buggy was slightly awake still, turning off the screen. “Love you too,” he murmured quietly.

Milan and Dylan were already asleep by the time Dylan's mom came home.

Dexter yawned, slowly rolling to the side and rubbing his eyes. He opened one eye slowly, closing it again as the sunlight shined straight into it. He groaned, rolling over again and trying to fall back asleep beside Buggy. Buggy had actually been awake since 6 am almost – he's had a bad dream and couldn't fall back asleep. You could tell this happened pretty often, seeing as Buggy had dark circles under his eyes. “Waking up?” he asked, looking over at Dexter who rested his head on Buggy's shoulder. Dexter groaned in response. “It's almost 9 am, Dex.” Buggy murmured. Dexter blinked, slowly opening his eyes. “It's sunday, I don't wanna get up yet,” Dexter muttered, closing his eyes again. “If you say so,” Buggy replied. “But you can't stay asleep forever.” “I know,” Dexter purred, falling asleep again.

Kevin woke up, blinking and looking around. Oh yeah, he had fallen asleep in Colin's house. Speaking of which, where was Colin? Kevin realized that Colin was gone, jolting up and looking around for said person. “Colin? Colin, where are you?” Kevin murmured, before hearing weeps from the bathroom. He rushed towards the room, finding Colin cowering in the corner and crying, sleeves bloody. Kevin didn't waste any time, picking up Colin and carrying him towards the couch. “What happened Colin?” he asked, frowning. “T-Th-ey t-t-told m-e-e to d-do it,” he wimpered, trying to wipe tears away with his still bloody hands. “Shh..Shh..” Kevin murmured, trying his best to calm Colin. “They can't hurt you, they can't hurt you..” He continued murmuring words of comfort and caressing the back of Colin's head. “You're going to be okay..” These words continued for a while until Colin had eventually managed to calm down as best as possible. “I'll be back in a second, okay? I'm just going to get some bandages..” Kevin said, before quickly hurrying upstairs and getting bandages. When he was going back downstairs, he saw the noose hanging in an almost empty room, along with a chair right underneath it. Luckily Dylan had given him a key to most of the rooms, so he decided it was best if he'd lock the door for now. Kevin hurried back downstairs. He sat down next to Colin, slowly and softly taking his hand and removing the sleeves from his arms, wrapping bandages around the cuts. After he was done, he pulled Colin into a hug and began tearing up himself. “Please don't do this anymore,” he hicupped slightly. Colin couldn't help but cry along, mostly because of the fact that he couldn't make this promise to his best friend.

Blacky was snuggled up under a blanket, head leaned against Allen's shoulder. They simply sat around in silence, not talking about anything. They just enjoyed the presence of each other. After a while, Blacky let out a sigh, before chuckling somewhat. Allen blinked, slightly confused. “What's so funny?” Allen asked. “I'm not sure, it's just.. you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm not sure if I was still here without you, I don't know if I would be like I am now- I don't even know if I could've gotten away from _him_ without you.” Blacky murmured. Allen's stare softened at the words. “You're also the best thing that happened to me..” Allen replied quietly. “Love you.” “Love you too,”

Milan and Dylan grinned at each other, walking outside hand in hand. “Stay safe boys!” Dylan's mom called after them. Dylan nodded, waving at his mother. “Bye mom! See you on next weekend!” Dylan called out, before running forward with Milan. Dylan stopped, breathing in the fresh mountain air. “I love it out here,” he smiled.


	3. The winter's arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some explanations to the backstories of characters + the beginning of the real story. It's about to get wild, everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw this chapter is pretty short compared to the rest, it'll get longer soon tho

“ _I heard banging on the door. The weather outside was extremely stormy that day. Dad looked at me and told me to hide. I wanted to ask why, but he heckled me along to go and hide underneath the bed. I did what he said. When the door was broken open, I saw shadowy figures enter the house. I don't know who they were. They carried guns. When my dad asked who they were, they didn't answer – instead they shot him through the head. He fell to the ground, getting shot more, until the men were sure he was dead. Blood was spilling over the floor and dripping out of his mouth and the wounds. My mother was found and killed by the men, too. She was hiding in the bedroom upstairs. They had carried an axe, dragging my mother downstairs and beheading her there. They also attacked her multiple times. When she was.. dead, guts were spilled over the floor and blood was tainting the carpets. Her head was lying right in front of where I was hiding. I had to keep as quiet as possible. After the men finally left with no trace of me, I called for help. But I knew it was too late.”_

 

Dexter jolted up, face hidden in his hands. Cold tears streamed down his face and he was sobbing heavily. Buggy blinked, sitting up. Dexter was shaking, crying. Buggy wrapped his arms around Dexter. “Shh...shh... They can't hurt you anymore, yeah?” Buggy murmured, doing his best to comfort the smaller boy. This continued for a while. Dexter cotinued crying out the pain for a while. As he finally calmed down, Buggy sighed, rubbing the other's back. “Let's go back to sleep, yeah?” he murmured, to which Dexter nodded slightly, laying back down with Buggy. He felt safer around Buggy, sighing shakily and smiling as he fell back asleep slowly.

 

“ _I heard his footsteps. I kept on running. Running for my dear life. I screamed for you. I was so scared. Scared he'd get me again. I was screaming. Crying. I wanted to leave. I wanted him to be gone forever. When you let me inside, you managed to shoot him and called the jailor. I was so damaged by his past actions. And you saved my life. I.. I owe you everything. My life, my sanity... I hope he will be never found.”_

 

Blacky woke up in a cold sweat, looking around. Allen noticed Blacky move. “Everything alright?” “Y-Yeah. Just h-had a ba-d d-dream.” Blacky replied, lying back down with Allen. “S-sorry for w-w-waking y-you up, A-Allen.” “Hey, it's fine. Love you.” “L-Love you t-too.”

 

“ _Weak!” “Useless!” “Worthless!” “Nobody cares about you!” “You should be dead!” “Why are you even here?” “Everyone hates you!” “You should be gone!” “Die!” “You're a fool!” “You're even too much of a coward to hang yourself and get it over with!” “Idiot!”_

 

Kevin looked up, blinking his eyes open. He saw Colin sitting around, hands in his face, crying. Tears had been dropping onto the blanket for a while now. Kevin sat up quickly, pulling Colin into a hug. He rubbed the other's back comfortingly, whispering words of comfort and making sure that Colin felt loved. He planted a soft kiss on Colin's forehead, before pulling Colin down with him as he laid back down. “Let's get some more sleep, yeah?” Kevin murmured, smiling somewhat. “O-okay.” Colin replied, before there was silence for a bit. “K-Kevin?” “Yeah?” “..L-love y-you.” “Love you too.”

 

Dylan sighed, head lying on Milan's lap. The drive home has been so boring so far. “Wonder if Colin's alright...” Dylan muttered, playing with Milan's fingers. Milan blinked. “I'm sure he's doing just fine,” Milan replied quietly. Dylan blinked, before nodding somewhat.

 

Dexter looked outside, blinking. “Buggy, wake up!” he said, walking towards the window. It was snowing. “What's up?” Buggy murmured, walking up next to Dexter before looking outside. “Holy crap, it's snowing!” Buggy sounded quite joyful. “I know! I've been waiting for it so long!” Dexter yelled completely overjoyed. He looked at Buggy. “Last one outside get thrown in the snow!” he yelled, grabbing a sweater and pulling it over his head, before sprinting to the door, closely followed by Buggy.

 

Dexter and Buggy were back inside, wrapped in blankets and drinking hot chocolate. “That was fun,” Dexter murmured, looking up at Buggy, who nodded. They watched the snow outside, falling asleep soon.

 

A scream echoed through the cold, thick air of the night. It was a male. Soon, it was over.

 

 


	4. The next day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer has been found and gets lynched. But there's more- will they be able to find those who are told of soon enough so they can depart and find the last witches that have managed to survive the last decades?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fasten your seat belts, it's about to get wild everyone

Kevin sighed, walking along the street. He sat down next to Colin on the bench. Dejon stood on the plaza alongside a woman who supposedly killed the lookout, Michel. She wasn't frowning, grinning rather. As if she were proud of what she'd done. Kevin didn't personally know Michel, but to know that one of the town members was killed brutally by this wicked woman – it made him want to throw up. Dejon was kind of shaky as he spoke up. “The dead have told me – there's a witch in town, like our ancesstors have said in their prophecy.” Silence embraced the entire town. “Their whispers contained the location of the witch. We have found her – this wicked woman is the reason Michel, one of our town members, was found dead this morning. She supposedly controlled a large wolf to kill him. Today, we shall lynch said witch, like the tradition requests it to happen.”

 

Not late after, the witch was standing on a chair, head through a noose. “Do you have any last words?” Dejon asked. “Yes. There's more of us – and they know about this, they will kill all of you!” she chuckled, before the chair was kicked away underneath her feet, the noose tightening and cutting off any air. Dejon's face changed into a shocked face. “I'll talk to the dead tonight.” He simply said, walking towards his home. As did everyone else.

 

“Any news?” Dejon asked. “Yes, Dante located an old book in the library. It contains a prophecy. You should check it out.” A voice murmured. “Alright. Thanks.” Dejon murmured, getting up, picking up his coat and making his way to the library.

 

“This book, right?” “Yes.”

 

Dejon had called everyone onto the plaza once again. “The dead have told me of a prophecy – over the night, Tillo and I have thought of where to look for the witches' home and who would be able to take said responsibility.” He looked over at Tillo. “There's a prophecy. It's been right about the arrival of a witch, that it was going to be found by the one who speaks with the dead and that the witch will be lynched like it was tradition.” he murmured. “The prophecy speaks of six people who are destined to travel across the land and find the witches, and stop the witches before any can cause anymore harm to this town. Each person has been described with personality and behaviour rather than looks, and Tillo and I have thought of who could be meant by this. There's only a few people we thought could be it, but we're not sure yet. According to the prophecy, a few days after the witch's death, the “chosen ones” would have special dreams, dreams like no other. If you happen to dream something weird, something that feels special to you, make sure to contact Tillo or me as soon as possible. That's all.” Dejon finished, walking off the podest over to Tillo. Kevin looked over at Colin, who was playing with Kevin's fingers. Dylan giggled slightly at the sight of that, holding Milan's hand. Dexter and Buggy walked over to the four, blinking. “Any idea what that could mean?” Dexter asked, everyone looking at him and shaking their heads. “No idea, but it seems to be really important,” Colin muttered, continuing to play with Kevin's hand. “Well, I guess we'll see sooner or later,” Dexter murmured. “Should we go to school now?”

 

Dexter yawned, walking home with Buggy. He looked over as they passed his old home. It was standing empty at the moment, but apparently it was going to be made into a proper clinic, as Vernon's clinic was part of his home and it was pretty small. They walked into the house. Dexter felt more tired than he usually did, putting his schoolbag aside and laying down on the couch. Buggy said he was going to be awake for a bit longer, Dexter sleepily agreeing and sleeping in soon after.

 

_Dexter felt his feet slipping underneath the frosty ground, falling over. He tried getting up, being helped by someone who he couldn't identify. There were seven more people with him, but seemingly they had planned to split up. Dexter was about to agree, seeing as eight people walking in the frostlands was pretty obvious, but then he heard a rumble. The ground underneath his feet was shaking as a creature emerged from the depths, large, mammal-like. It looked like it was from one of the old fairy tales. The figure lunged at Dexter._

 

Dexter almost screamed, jolting up and looking around frantically. He was on the couch next to Buggy. He held his chest tightly, clawing somewhat at his sweater. He felt arms wrap around him. “Is everything alright? What happened?” Buggy murmured. “I had a dream – I didn't see anything like it before.” “What was it about?” “I was in the frostlands, alongside seven other people who I couldn't make out – then some large creature that looked like it came from a fairytale attacked me. That's when I woke up.” Dexter explained. Buggy nodded slightly. It was quiet for a while. “I dreamt something similar,” Buggy finally whispered, extremely quiet. “But in my dream, I found myself in the lavalands with seven others. One of us almost slid off the edge into the lava, but someone caught them. Some creature emerged from the lava, trying to snap at us. It caught me – that was when I woke up. I was awake earlier than you, so I didn't want to wake you up.” Buggy explained. “Do you think--?” Dexter murmured, to which Buggy nodded. Buggy got up, reaching out for Dexter's hand. “Let's go to Dejon's and talk to him about it.”

_Colin found himself running from an unknown threat. He dashed through the woods, thorns pricking at his sides. Seven others were with him. They were all faster than Colin himself, causing him to fall behind. He noticed vines and roots move along the ground, causing him to trip. They pressed him against the ground, binding him to it. “Colin!” Someone shouted._

 

Colin woke up, looking around. Dylan looked back at him, his arms around Colin's waist. He had shaken Colin awake. “You were screaming for help in your sleep,” Dylan explained. “Is everything alright?” Colin nodded slightly. “I had a weird dream. There was some kind of forest, and something was chasing me and seven other people-- I tripped and it caught me. Then I woke up.” Colin murmured. Dylan blinked, before getting up, pulling Colin up as well. “Let's go to Dejon's then,” he murmured, pulling his cousin along, who stared at him in confusion.

 

_Kevin felt his heart racing. He was in a cave along with seven others, they were all hiding and being as quiet as can be. The buzzing of a swarm's wings could be heard, along with the crawling of large bugs. Kevin's heart was racing. He looked around, scared. When he turned his head back forward, he saw one of the buzzing creatures stare straight at him. It seemed to have seen his movement. It was about to slash out at him – Kevin screamed._

 

Kevin slowly sat up, heart racing. “Kevin, is everything alright? I heard you scream.” Blacky, his younger brother, murmured. Kevin nodded, getting up. “Tell Eric I'll be back soon – I need to go see Dejon, right now.” Kevin replied.

 

_Louis saw himself sneaking along with seven more people in a catacomb. It was creepy, really – the dead were sort of alive, walking around, ready to kill anything that disturbed their everlasting sleep. Louis made a mistake and stepped on a stone that moved slightly, making noise. The dead turned their glare to him, before one of them lunged at him. Louis yelled for help._

 

_Eelis paced along the road with the others. He heard whispers and rustling from around himself. It was cold outside, as they were climbing a rather high area. Seven more people were with him. A screech echoed, followed by another one – a large, bird-like creature appeared, attacking the group. It managed to grab Eelis, who screeched for help._

 

Dexter blinked, looking over as another, last knock on the door toned. “Come in,” Dejon murmured. Eelis stumbled inside. “D-Dejon, I-I--” Eelis stuttered. “Calm down, everything's alright. Everyone sit down.” Dejon murmured. Everyone was obviously confused. “So, what's the reason you're all coming to me right now?” Dejon asked. “Well, Buggy and I both had a weird dream – it felt special, it was different, and it was just.. indescribable.” Dexter spoke up at first. Buggy nodded. Dejon looked over to Colin and Dylan. “Colin had a weird dream as well. I brought him here as I thought it may have something to do with what you were talking about earlier.” Dylan explained, getting a nod of approval from Colin. “Same here. I had a really weird dream and I honestly don't know what to think about it.” Kevin murmured, looking at the ground. “And what about you two?” Dejon murmured, looking over at Louis and Eelis. “I dreamt something weird, too. I-I don't know what it w-was.” Eelis murmured, stuttering somewhat. Louis nodded. “I dreamt something... odd, to say the least. I haven't dreamt anything like it before.” he responded. Dejon blinked. “Alright, tell me what you dreamt, then.” he murmured.

 

After everyone had told about their dreams, Dejon blinked, sighing slightly. “Alright. So one thing's for sure – you definitely have something to do with this. You all had similar dreams – you saw seven more people, excluding you yourself, you were moving along the wastelands outside of Salem, and all of you were attacked by something, ending the dream.” Dejon murmured. “But right now, I'm a bit confused by the fact of it being eight people. The prophecy only tells of six.” Maybe-” Dexter interrupted, “--the other two are people who care deeply about one of us and come along with us?” Dexter murmured. Dejon nodded somewhat. “Alright, it's settled then- you must be the “chosen ones”, or at least the six of you who had dreams.” Dejon murmured. “And you're the only ones who can save this town from the witch's curse. The dead have told me that the witch we caught had laid a curse over the town, which will cause the town to go haywire if we don't find the witches soon. The dead also said that the prophecy spoke of a place with a large tower covered in the shadows. They say it must be the tower in the northeast of the land. It would also be crossing every place you have mentioned so far, so it would make sense.” Dejon murmured. “Alright, so what are we doing now?” Dexter asked. Dejon walked over to a map, drawing a circle around a spot on the map. “This is an abandoned tower in the icelands – the dead assume it's where the witches reside. I don't know if you'd want to take the straight path or try walking along the more safe roads – surely the straight path is faster, but I wouldn't want to put you in danger. I don't recommend going it, especially in the lavalands.” Dejon explained. “Go rest for now. You have a long day before you tomorrow, and it's better if you get as much as sleep as possible.”

 


	5. The adventure begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dexter, Buggy and the rest finally go out on their adventure and come across their first hurdles. Will they manage to sucessfully fend them off?

Dexter yawned, slowly getting up. He looked over, noticing that Buggy was already awake. After washing and getting dressed, Dexter walked downstairs into the kitchen to find Buggy there. “What're you doing?” Dexter asked, smiling somewhat. “Just preparing some things – Dejon told me that it'd be good if we're going today, and the rest agreed to that. I figured you'd say yes, too.” Buggy murmured. Dexter nodded. “'Course,” he murmured. He looked over at the two backpacks. After Buggy finished preparing whatever he had been doing, the two walked outside to the plaza. Dejon nodded for them to stand on the plaza. “We have found the chosen ones last night, town. They will go today onto their journey to find the witches' home and make sure that they can't cause anymore chaos.” Dejon said. Eight people were standing here today – just like in Dexter's dream. “The six chosen ones are Dexter, Buggy, Colin, Kevin, Eelis and Louis. Dylan and Milan are coming alond to make sure that Colin will be alright – we all know the reason for that.” Dejon explained. “We called the town here to say goodbye for now. They will depart today, as soon as this meeting is over, in fact. If anyone in the town has anything to give the eight on their way towards the glaciers, they may do so now.” Dejon murmured. Vernon stepped forward as the first person, walking to Dexter and Buggy. “I wanted to give you this before you depart,” Vernon murmured, handing each of them a package. “What's in there?” “Bandages and other mecidine, in case you may need it on your travels.” Vernon murmured, before walking back into the crowd. Blacky and Eric both gave their brother some supplies. The crowd waved goodbye to the eight brave travellers. The eight made their way out of Salem, down the mountains.

 

“So, where is our first stop?” Kevin asked. “Over the river it is,” Dexter replied. Kevin nodded. “Everyone's got something to defend themselves with and fight?” Dexter asked. Everyone nodded, except for Kevin, who received a glare from everyone. “Really? I'm the **only** one?” “Yes!”

 

“How're we supposed to get over there?” Lousi asked. “I don't know,” Buggy replied, watching the wild waves clash against the shores of the wide river. “There's no way we can cross that normally--” Colin murmured. “Apparently there's a cave leading underneath the river. Or at least that's what Dejon wrote on the map. It's supposed to be a bit north from here,” Dexter explained, looking at the map. “Alright, let's go then.”

 

They finally found a tunnel system. “Is this it?” “Yes! We've found it!” Colin cheered. The cheer quietened down quickly as a loud growl filled the cold winter air around them. The sound of wings sliching the air destroyed the silence in the area. Seconds later, a screech went through the air. “Quick, get in the cave!” Louis hissed, heckling his younger teammates along, They laid low in the cave, watching the winged creature pass by the cave. “That was close,” Colin whispered. They began walking through the dark cave. “Has nobody got a torch or something?” Kevin asked, looking around. Buggy stopped, grabbing something, before a match lit a small area of the cave. “Better?” he asked, to which Kevin nodded. “Let's get out of here before anything finds us. The river should be ending soon, and so should this cave.”

 

“Great, and now it's raining- can this get any worse?”

 

They had gotten kind of lost in the cave; after a while, they finally crawled outside of the muddy mess of a cave. Most of their clothes were stained in dirt. Kevin looked up at the sky, realizing it was already night. “How fucking long have we been in that cave?” Dylan groaned. “I don't know, but let's find an ok spot to set up a camp for the night. There's no way I'll continue travelling through the marsh while it's all wet.” Kevin replied. They marshed along the road. “How could you even think of continuing on such a muddy mess of land? Are you insane?” Buggy asked as he stared at Dexter who suggested to keep going, considering they didn't know what could be waiting for them. “You could slip and fall anytime!” In that moment, Buggy slipped and fell into a puddle of mud. Dexter first giggled, before bursting out laughing, the rest joining in soon after. “Well, that proves your point,” Dexter murmured as they had finally calmed down, helping Buggy up. “Hey, I see a caved in area over there!” Colin exclaimed, hurrying towards the potential shelter from rain. The rest went after him.

 

Kevin sat outside, looking back at the small campfire where everyone was sleeping peacefully. His stare moved towards the lavalands. These had to be crossed, no matter what they did. Kevin sighed, getting up and walking over to the small fireplace, extinguishing it and laying down to sleep as well.

 

“Kevin?” Someone asked, everyone beginning to look around for their companion. Colin noticed a note hanging on a wall of the cave. 'Don't worry, I'll be back soon, looking for a good place to fish – Kevin' it read. “Should we wait here or go find him?” “I'd say we go pack our stuff and go after him. Who knows what could happen when we wait,” Dylan replied. Everyone agreed.

 

Kevin looked back as he saw his comerades approaching. He turned around, waving over to them. Colin ran towards Kevin, who blinked, almost falling over as he was jumped up at. Kevin ruffled Colin's hair somewhat, grinning. He had been able to catch some salmons for everyone, seeing as this place offered a lot of fish. After the group finally reunited (including Louis yelling at Kevin as 'something could've happened to him', etc), they decided to continue on.

 

The roads nearby the river were still slippery from the rain, so they had to be careful when walking. Kevin had been walking at the end of the group with Dylan and Colin, the latter of whom slipped. Colin was dragged into the river by the waves, attempting to grasp for someone's hand. His shouts were not understandable, but they were pretty loud, quickly drawing in everyone's attention. Kevin left his bag on the side, sliding down to the river somewhat, holding Dylan's hand so he wouldn't fall in as well, trying to grab Colin's hand, who continued drifting off the riverside more and more. Just before the hand became unreachable, Kevin was able to take Colin's stretched out hand, pulling him back in with the help of the others. Colin was shivering – Kevin wasn't surprised, considering the water was ice cold as it had turned to winter recently. He frowned, before deciding that he'll carry Colin piggyback until they had found a good and shielded spot to rest.

 

They had found another cave that they had to pass no matter what, so they had decided to take a rest there. Kevin sat down with Colin, wrapping the latter in a blanket, waiting for the others to start up a fire. They all sat for a while, waiting for Colin to recover from the cold, as they couldn't continue on with him being sick.

  
That's when they heard a noise.

 

It was a quiet buzz that quickly multiplied and became louder. Crawling could be heard as well. Everyone quickly got up, looking around into the different directions of the cave. “Split up, groups of two,” Louis ordered, grabbing Milan by the hand. “We'll meet at the end of the cave or somewhere in between. Find a hiding spot or something to defend yourself with.” he murmured, before quickly walking off into a direction with Milan. Dylan picked up Colin, quickly moving away from the fire with him. Dexter and Buggy went as well, leaving Kevin and Eelis. Eelis looked a little confused, so Kevin grabbed him by the hand, walking into a tunnel with him. As the buzzing didn't quieten down behind them, Kevin sped up, Eelis following. He wasn't sure of where they were going, but as long as it was away from these creepy **things,** he was fine. The buzzing continued following them. Kevin quickly pulled Eelis down behind a larger rock, hiding in the shadows with him, shushing him so he wouldn't make any noise. In fact, Kevin would be needing this himself right now – but he acted strong, trying not to cry out in fear. The buzzing got louder, accompanied by the crawling of large, insect-like creatures now. Both Eelis and Kevin were shaking, but both kept as quiet as possible. Kevin had turned his head over to Eelis for a second, who had looked at him as well, before he turned his head back straight into the face of one of the creatures. They looked like large, dangerous dragonflies. Kevin screamed as his eyes met with those of the creature, trying to back up as he realized he was standing at a wall. Oh no, it was exactly like it was in his dream. The creature lunged at Kevin, who shielded himself with his arms in an attempt to stop the beast's strike. But the strike never came. As Kevin looked up, he saw that the creature was frozen, ice binding it to the ground, seeming unbreakable. Kevin looked over at Eelis, whose eyes were glowing in a cold, ice-blue tone. The same color the ice had. Kevin quickly got up, before grabbing Eelis's hand, the latter of whom seemed confused by the sudden grasp on his hand, but not breaking eye contact with the creature until he was out of range. Ice crystals spread around the two whenever one of the creatures approached, causing them to halt amd search for another way. Kevin began seeing moonlight outside, hurrying towards said spot. After being able to escape into a forest area, Kevin and Eelis fell over at one of the trees, seeing that the creatures didn't seem to like the light and flew away, back into the cave. “S-Should we wait here?” Eelis murmured, looking over at Kevin. Kevin nodded. This place is pretty shielded – hopefully the others will be coming soon, too. Soon, Dylan and Colin came out of the cave, closely after them Buggy, Dexter, Milan and Louis. “Are we all here?” Dexter murmured, making sure all of them were here. Everyone nodded. “Alright, that was a close call,” Dylan murmured. “I-Is it going to get worse after this?” Eelis asked, sounding frightened. Kevin sighed, before hugging Eelis as a thanks. “You saved both of us back there,” he murmured, smiling slightly. “I'll tell what happened once we found a good spot to rest for the night.”

 

Everyone stared in surprise and wonder as Kevin told about what had happened. Eelis' eyes had returned to normal by now, and as crazy as the story sounded – with what they have seen, it was believable. After a while of chattering, everyone decided it was time to sleep. They wished each other goodnight and most soon fell asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story as much as I am!
> 
> I first wasn't sure as to how I was going to put the Salem universe into a more modern world, but instead of updating it completely, how about we instead mix up the old times with the new ones?
> 
> Be sure to keep updated on how this will continue, because this is not the end.
> 
> Character names - roles  
> \---  
> Dexter - Serial Killer  
> Buggy - Arsonist  
> Vernon - Doctor (and teacher in this I guess)  
> Marshall - Mayor  
> Giovanni - Godfather  
> Lucio - Mafioso  
> Allen - Veteran  
> Gunni - Vigilante  
> Blacky - Blackmailer  
> Casper - Janitor  
> Milan - Consigliere  
> Kevin - Framer  
> Eric - Forger  
> Monty - Disguiser  
> Aco - Consort  
> Leo - Jailor  
> Louis - Spy  
> Eelis - Amnesiac  
> Cormag - Survivor  
> Dejon - Medium  
> Tillo - Retri  
> Dylan - Executioner  
> Colin - Jester  
> Bodyguard - Robert  
> Martin - Sheriff  
> Bob - Investigator  
> Michel - Lookout  
> Bruno - Escort


End file.
